There is a continuing need for a new design of electric light which provides a light beam having better collimation, while the electric light itself can be compact, and operating at improved efficiency. With improved efficiency, a battery operated light can operate for greater lengths of time. With the beam of improved collimation, objects at greater distances can be illuminated with the same output of light.
In Nicoll, U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,272, there is disclosed a generally conventional, elongated flashlight having an unusual reflector member, in which some of the reflector is forward of the light bulb, above and beyond a well known parabolic reflector to the rear of the light bulb. Such a structure is alleged to provide better concentration of light in the form of a light beam, while avoiding the central area of low intensity light which is found in many lights with conventional reflectors.
Typically, when a compact flashlight or the like is provided with a casing that is wider than it is long, it is generally required that the reflector be designed in a less than optimum configuration, so that light beams from such devices have a considerable amount of spread, and thus operate poorly for illuminating distant objects.
In accordance with this invention, an electric light is provided which may have the advantage of a very short depth, while at the same time the parallel beam characteristic of collimation of the light emitted can be excellent, for improved illumination of distant objects. Furthermore, the efficiency of the light may be improved over other designs, in that more of the radiation emitted by the filament of the light bulb ultimately finds its way into the collimated light beam, rather than being wasted as heat.
Accordingly, the electric light of this invention may be used as a flashlight, an automobile headlight, a spotlight, an airplane landing light, or any of many other uses, while being in a configuration that is more convenient in many circumstances for carrying in the hand, installation in a bracket on the front of a vehicle, or the like.